Vegeta's Nightmare: Double Trouble
by SpazzyJuice
Summary: After reading horrible fanfiction on a stormy day, Retro and Juicey are once again forced into another world. Being kicked out of Chi-Chi's house, Bulma's is the only place to go and we all know who lives at Bulma's


"This is so.. so BAD!" cried Juice as she sat in Retro's computer chair. Retro meanwhile was lying on her bed dying of laughter. "That... that's not even POSSIBLE!" Retro struggled to catch her breath.

"He.. He needs a hug!" she gasped.

"He needs medical attention!" Juice screamed causing Retro to burst out laughing all over again. "It's gotta be in his mouth at this point!" Both were silenced by the roar of thunder. They both looked at each other.

"Oooooh. Bet I can guess where we're goin." said Retro looking out the window.

"As long as it's the show and not this story I don't care!"

"Chi Chi?" Goku called out for his wife. "Chi Chi?" Goku noticed a white piece of paper tapped on the fridge.

_Gone shopping. Don't burn the house down. Dinner is in the fridge.-Chi Chi _

"Oh boy!" Goku opened the fridge door happily. "Wait. Your not dinner..." Juice handed him a plate of food. "Thanks." He closed the door and sat down at the table. "Steak..." He lifted his fork and knife and stopped in mid cut. He looked back at the fridge and blinked a couple of times. "Nah."

Just then Gohan walked out. "Daddy? There's a strange girl in my room who keeps hugging me and brushing my hair... what should I do?"

"I dunno, but dinner is in the fridge," Goku said shrugging his shoulders. Gohan looked at his father for a moment and went towards the fridge.

"GAH! DADDY!" Gohan cried falling on his bottom. Goku rushed to him with his steak hanging from his mouth. "T-there's a g-girl in the FRIDGE!"

"Oh so I wasn't imagining it..." Goku mumbled to himself. He grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the fridge. "Who are you?"

The red head started, "I'm Ju-"

"I'M RETRO!" a girl with blond hair popped out of nowhere. Goku raised an eyebrow at her as she was still in her pose.

"Is she all right?" Goku asked the girl next to him. Juice nodded.

"She's going to be doing that a lot..." Retro pulled Chi-Chi's frying pan out of nowhere and whacked Juicey over the head with it. Seeing this Goku backed up slightly dropping Juicey on her ass.

"Don't be a jerk Juice! Now, introduce yourself!"

"Fiiine. I'm Juicey. 'Sup." Just then they heard a car pulling up outside.

"Oh hey! Chi-Chi must be home! She probably has more food!" As Goku ran outside to greet his foo- I mean his wife, Gohan turned to the girls.

"Soo.. what are you doing in our house." Our heroes looked at each other and shrugged.

"Iunno."

"God she eats as much as Goku!" Chi Chi said in shock as she watched Goku and Juice chow down random shit.

"UUGGGG! There's nothing to do here!" Retro cried in boredom as she laid down on the couch. Gohan came out with a Nintendo. "Omfg. Video game system..."

"Yes..." Gohan said slowly. "Why?" Retro went up to him and took the Nintendo away from him.

"What are you going to do?"

"This," she placed the system down and stepped on it.

"MY NINTENDO!" Gohan cried.

"What do you think your doing!" Chi Chi snapped. Retro went up to Chi Chi's face.

"You. Don't. Wanna. Know what me and the idiot out there eating have been through. It's for the best."

Chi-Chi grabbed Retro lifting her up off the ground by the front of her shirt. "Do you have any idea how much that cost! Especially since my useless husband doesn't have a job!" Retro's eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice was a vicious growl.

"Put me down." Chi-Chi just smirked at her.

"Or what?" Retro's arm came up under Chi-Chi's wrists making her release her hold. Landing one her feet Retro brought her leg up and into Chi-Chi's stomach as hard as she could, sending her flying through the wall.

"That." Her voice was back to it's normal cocky tone.

"No! No more freaks in my house! Two is enough! Get out!"

"Aww but Chi-Chi, where are they gonna stay?" Goku asked helping his wife out of the wall.

"I don't care as long as it isn't here! Call Bulma or Krillin, just get them OUT!" Terrified Goku ushered the two girls out of the house.

"I better take you to Bulma's. Krillin lives with Kamesennin and it's probably not a good idea to send you there."

"What's up Goku?" Bulma asked happily as she opened her front door.

"Well, um could you maybe take these two girls in?" Goku asked rubbing the back of his neck. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What two girls?" Goku turned his head around.

"They where just here a few minutes ago!" Goku began to panic and began to look everywhere for the girls.

"Goku..." Bulma sighed. Goku popped out from behind a bush. "Is that them?" Bulma pointed to two girls standing beside a tree. One was holding a match.

"I will burn down this tree!" Juice declared. "That way no bad fan fiction can ever be created!" Juice laughed evilly as the tree began to burn down. Retro stood behind her friend folding her arms.

"Juice," Retro said as she watched Juice still laughing with her arms up in the air. "You know it could have been any random tree..."

"No. It's. This. One. I can feeeeelll itttt!"

"What? The three foot long branch up your ass? HA!" Retro soon got a feeling someone was watching her.

"Burning down my tree humans?" the voice asked clearly PO'd. Retro shot over and glomped him right around the middle. After a moment of Juice, Goku and Bulma staring in shock she let go. When she stepped back she turned to Juicey.

"I owe you 10 bucks Juice! He is taller than me!" She called.

"What the hell was that for!" Exclaimed Vegeta extremely confused. Retro shrugged.

"You seemed like you needed a hug." The Prince of All Sayains growled.

"Listen here you little brat! Do you have any idea who I am! I am the Prince of All Sayains! I will never need a hug and even if by some miracle I did, I would simply order someone to give me one! Do you understand or do I need to repeat it slower?" To Juicey's surprise Retro stood there silently until he finished. Then she pointed at him and it began.

"No you listen! Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Retro! This makes me basically God and as such I outrank you! So if I should deign to give you a hug you will accept it with gratitude! You got that!" In the silence that followed this shouting match Juicey and Goku wisely got the hell outta there taking Bulma with them.

30 MINUTES LATER!

Bulma stood screaming at the very torn up Retro and Vegeta in the smoldering remains of Capsule Corps front yard. "M-my yard! IT'S RUINED!"

"Had enough?" Vegeta asked as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Never." Retro growled. The two began another fight as Bulma continued to freak out. Juice came out from the house.

"I baked cookies!" Juice cried happily holding up a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

"Ooooo!" Goku quickly scurried over to the cookies.

"Retro. There's not gonna be any left for you if you don't stop beating up the short man!" Juice shouted. The two stopped fighting.

"SHORT!" Vegeta snapped his eye twitching. Retro came over in a flash for her cookies. She took the plate from Juice who was grinning.

"You got me this time Juice..."Retro mumbled taking the cookies in the house.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Goku cried following Retro into the house with Juice behind him.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" Vegeta yelled running into the house as well.

"What about my yard?" Bulma mumbled to herself as she began to weep.


End file.
